Many desktop computer users are familiar with ‘extending the desktop’ across two or more computer monitors. While this feature may help the user create a more comfortable working environment, it does not enable the user to visualize a 3D environment using conventional display hardware. Moreover, even the simple operation of extending a planar desktop across several monitors requires initial, manual set up by the user, and repeated adjustment every time a monitor is moved out of position. If this manual setup process were extended into three dimensions—with every monitor having independent and dynamically variable position, scale, and orientation—the configuration burden on the user would be significant.